Courtney
Courtney is a contestant on Total Drama: All Stars as a member of the Heroic Hamsters. In "Saving Private Leechball", Courtney switches teams with Duncan, and becomes a member of the Villainous Vultures. Personality Courtney thinks of herself as a born leader, which often leads to her not letting others have a chance to take control. Although she is extremely bossy, competitive, critical, and even manipulative at times, she can be genuinely civil and polite to her fellow competitors. Such an example is in Jamaica Me Sweat, when Courtney is the only one to acknowledge the injured Izzy and Owen. As an overachiever, she has a tendency to overreact when things go wrong. She has become notorious among the cast for constantly reminding them of her CIT experience. Throughout her four competing seasons, the severity of Courtney's behavior ranges from generally easy-going to extremely antagonistic. When she wants something, she will fight to the death to get it. However, sometimes her determination ultimately leads to her own destruction. Courtney has exceptional athletic abilities and is also capable of lifting amounts of weight much greater than her own. She has displayed in several instances that she values the prize money over even her closest relationships. Her skewed priorities coupled with her harsh tendencies have resulted in her becoming a very unpopular contestant among her fellow competitors. Heroes Vs. Villains Courtney returns to Total Drama All-Stars as one of the seven original campers and continues her conflict with Gwen and Duncan from their last encounter. Despite her multiple villainous acts from her former seasons, she is placed onto the Heroic Hamsters which was the incorrect team she was placed in, but even with that considered, she still does not show any heroic qualities while she is on the team. She quickly starts a conflict with most of her team, mostly by bossing them around, taking credit for many of their ideas, and being frustrated by their general lack of forming ideas due to getting along with the others so well. She often has plans to eliminate many of her team members such has Zoey rather early on and often threatens them when they are not doing very well in challenges. Unfortunately her team lost the first challenge, Courtney & Lindsay were on the chopping due to their poor efforts in the challenge, Courtney gets the final marshmallow & Lindsay is voted off, also her team is shocked to see the new exit that an eliminated player has to be flushed down a giant toilet called the Flush Of Shame. Evil Dread Courtney begins to grow annoyed with Sierra's excessive fan blogging and photo snapping while she's trying to sleep, calling her crazy. After Chef throws a bucket of gruel into the cabin for breakfast, Courtney concludes that the Hamsters need to win the next challenge so they can stay in the resort. During the challenge, Courtney and Zoey formulate a plan to divide their section of the beach into quadrants to dig in. Courtney is annoyed with her team's "loving" nature, stating that she is not here to make friends. The Heroic Hamsters find all their pieces first after Lightning miscounts the Vulture's pieces correctly, causing them the win, making Courtney excited for the spa hotel including the team. After Gwen accidentally hurls a bag of trash into Courtney's face, their relationship is further damaged, angering Courtney once again. Saving Private Leechball Courtney continues to grow distant from her team, because of their clashing personalities, and does not sneak food to Sam after he returns from Boney Island unlike the rest of her teammates. On the way to the challenge in the woods, Courtney continues to completely ignore Duncan and glare hatefully at Gwen, resenting both of them. The Hamsters get a 1 minute head start in the challenge because of their previous win, and Courtney yells at Sam to pick up the pace, due to his injuries from Boney Island, causing Mike to thing she is scary. The Hamsters end up ditching Sam in a cave so he can rest, but the Vultures get to the larger crate first, leaving the Hamsters with the smaller one full of slingshots. Courtney agrees to guard Sam, only so all her teammates can do the work instead of her. After Jo finds them, Courtney uses Sam as a shield, forcing Zoey to take out Jo herself, causing the Heroic Hamsters their second win in a row. However, her actions are considered very villainous to Chris, and during the marshmallow ceremony, he switches Courtney over to the Villainous Vultures and Duncan over to the Heroic Hamsters. Gwen attempts to welcome Courtney, but accidentally kicks a bucket with leeches into her face, further damaging their relationship. Food Fright Courtney is annoyed with Chef's "breakfast in bed" meals, as she states while in the confessional covered in gruel. When Scott arrives at the girl's cabin to collect more gruel, Courtney decides to make an alliance with him despite his disgustingness. Later, she overhears Gwen crying about how she wants to make up with her, and starts to feel bad. During the eating challenge, Courtney fails to to finish her pancake for her team due to green jelly, which she is terrified of. Throughout the challenge, she cheers for Alejandro and Scott. In the end Sam won the challenge for his team, during the ceremony Chris tells that the heroes did not complete the challenge due to Sam's cheating, therefore the Vultures actually won the challenge. Moon Madness At the beginning of the episode, Courtney stands on the balcony of the McLean Spa and Hotel, wondering why she feels that something is missing. At that moment, a bird that resembles Scott lands on a nearby branch and emits a chirp that resembles Scott's laugh, reminding Courtney that Scott had volunteered for exile on Boney Island in order to search for the McLean-Brand Chris Head. Later, just before the challenge starts, Scott is dropped in front of the starting line by Chef in the helicopter, landing right in front of Courtney. With a worried expression on her face, she asks if he was okay, to which he responds that he is fine. She then reminds him that they have a challenge to win, and he has to "get it together," to which he eagerly replies "Yes, ma'am!" In the confessional, he comments that, probably due to his "pappy" being in the army and his "mama" being a waitress, he actually likes taking orders. Immediately after this, Courtney appears in the confessional insisting that her only interest in Scott was strictly as an ally, though she admits that he is "cute, but in a sloppy, rustic sort of way." When all of the other Villains react in shock to Heather suddenly acting nice, Scott clings to Courtney's shoulder as he stands behind her. Later, after the Villains win once again, Scott volunteers for exile for the second time in a row. Courtney is shocked and asks him why, to which he puts a hand on her shoulder and reminds her that he has to go find the invincibility statue, referring to her as "babe." As Scott is carried away by the helicopter once again, Courtney sighs despondently. Later on, Cameron was transferred to the Villainous Vultures by Chris, which she mostly dislikes on her team. No One Eggspects the Spanish Opposition Soon after the challenge begins, Courtney finds Scott asleep against a tree, as he was tired from his second consecutive stay on Boney Island. When he wakes up and suddenly starts panicking, she puts her arms around him to calm him down and tells him to help her look for some eggs. They hide behind a rock together at one point, and Heather comes up to the two and tells them that Alejandro is convincing everyone to vote for Scott. Courtney worriedly asks, "What?" and shows concern, subsequently voting for Alejandro at the elimination ceremony. Later, when Courtney worries about all the mutants around them, Scott takes Courtney's hand and tells her, "Stay close, I've got your back." This made Courtney blush and smile at him. Scott smiles back and is about to say something to her when he gets pulled away by a giant mutated gopher. Courtney takes a stick and accidentally whacks Scott numerous times with it while trying to get the creature off of him. When she finally makes the creature go away, it digs up an egg that lands right in her hands, and she excitedly runs off while forgetting to help up Scott, instead simply yelling for him to follow her. At the elimination ceremony, Gwen pulls Courtney into the privacy of a bush. She tells her that she broke up with Duncan and has learned her lesson in choosing boys over friends. She also offers her vote at no cost to Courtney. The latter is hesitant, but accepts and whispers her instructions. Courtney would've voted for Alejandro along with Scott, Cameron, Gwen & Heather. Alejandro is revealed to have garnered the most votes and is, therefore, required to take the Flush of Shame. Heather cheers that her strategy worked, unfortunately her plan failed because he had the invincibility statue which shocked Courtney & the others on her team including Heather which also made her furious. According to the rules, although she only received one vote, she still has the second highest amount & Heather is officially eliminated & out of the band. Suckers Punched The scene cuts to most of the Villainous Vultures, who are engaging in a team breakfast on the steps of the loser cabin. Courtney even goes as far as to say that no one will want to be his ally once the teams merge. Gwen is doing everything she can do to make Courtney & herself to be friends again. During the boxing challenge Gwen & Courtney were laughing a lot until Gwen has to spin the Wheel of Misfortune & it lands on Courtney as her phobia. Even though the girls initially refuse to fight each other, after Chris shows some videos of Duncan and Gwen kissing from Sierra's blog, she angrily begins to attack Gwen, but by the end of the match it appears that the two had vented out all their anger, causing their friendship to officially be renewed and letting their team win the challenge. During the elimination ceremony Chris announces that instead of the usual voting system, the Vultures are to choose which Hamster is kicked off, and the Hamsters choose the exiled. The Vultures all voted for Sierra to head home & the Hamsters voted for Alejandro for exile on Boney Island. You Regatta Be Kidding Me Chris announces that the teams are being merged, the challenge is race 1 lap around the island via boat. Courtney & Gwen team up for the challenge & they took a nice speedboat to drive. Courtney & Gwen have become friends again during the challenge. Unfortunately they lost the race against everyone. Alejandro placed 1st, Courtney & Gwen placed 2nd, Mal/Mike & Zoey take 3rd while Cameron & Scott came in (4th) last place. With 7 contestants on the dock, Duncan was missing, till there was a boom, which it was Chris's cottage, Courtney actually calls it a mansion. She kept hearing the word cottage a lot which makes Courtney a little stressed during the episode. Zeek And Ye Shall Find The next morning, Chris announces that where the next challenge will be held, and tells everyone over the loudspeaker to proceed to the McLean Spa Library. Scott, while leaving the cabin, trips over a hole in the steps and falls to the ground. While he lies there in pain, Courtney sees him and clears her throat; Scott sniffs his armpit and says he is making sure he doesn’t smell. Courtney laughs nervously and says they should pretend she just showed up, which Scott agrees to, and belatedly tells her to watch out. Courtney still trips, falls onto Scott, and the two accidentally share a kiss. In the confessional, Courtney claims it was an accident but shows obvious excitement, as does Scott. Scott then quickly makes a makeshift ring out of his shoelace and nervously stutters, asking Courtney if she would be his “boyfriend.” Despite Scott's awkwardness she gets the message and agrees, and keeps the ring in her pocket. Gwen attempts to join Courtney and Scott, but the new couple thinks there is only enough room for the two of them on their one-hour anniversary. Scott and Courtney are holding hands while he attempts to compliment her, accidentally holding his flashlight to her eyes and obstructing her vision, causing her to fall. He jumps after her, and they both fall and slide right into Cameron and Mike. Mal tells Cameron that this is his chance to execute his plan, and pushes Cameron forward so that he kisses Courtney. Scott and Courtney are both very angered, and Cameron apologizes, before correcting himself and asking angrily why Courtney “kissed him.” Courtney and Scott then argue about who kissed who, while Ezekiel’s shadow is creeping up. Mal/Mike and Cameron run off while the two argue, and Ezekiel then comes right up to them and growls, scaring the couple who hold each other and yell in fear. Scott, Courtney, and Zoey are shown in a makeshift cage. Scott and Courtney continue fighting, with Scott claiming she kissed Cameron and Courtney claiming he kissed her. Frustrated, Courtney then says that if he does not believe her, she doesn't want his shoelace, and Scott agrees and wants his shoelace back; effectively breaking them up. In the end Gwen saves the other captured all stars from Ezekiel. The Obsta-Kill Kourse On the girls' side of the loser cabin, Zoey and a distraught Courtney discuss the latter's new relationship ending because of Cameron kissing her. Zoey tries to lighten the mood by admiring Courtney for having accomplished this with not one, but two guys in one day, saying "she's on fire." This makes Courtney encourage herself, but, realizing the positions are now reversed in what started her conflict with Gwen, she asks Zoey not to say anything. Alejandro tried to warn everyone all about Mike which is Mal. Courtney and Scott come to the bars, and again, while she does well, he lags behind. She becomes frustrated and leaves him. Meanwhile Courtney and Gwen arrive and hide behind a rock. Courtney explains that Cameron kissed her, to which Gwen questions why. Courtney replies that maybe it was because she's "pretty," and while Gwen agrees, she states that it came out of nowhere. It is during the following chat that Courtney admits she also kissed Alejandro "years ago" while she and Scott weren't together. Courtney along with Gwen, Scott & Zoey all voted for Alejandro including Mal/Mike. Alejandro received 5 votes & he is voted out while Mal/Mike only got 1 vote from Alejandro. Sundae Muddy Sundae Also included on the chart aiming at eliminating Zoey next, her drawing Scott as a rat, and Mike being a “wild card.” Mal ends up exposing this chart to Gwen and Scott in Sundae Muddy Sundae, causing both to turn against her. While she gives almost no sympathy for Scott whatsoever during the challenge, she still tries to become friends with Gwen again, who only wants to do so if Courtney decides to vote herself off. She is behind for a large portion of the challenge, but she manages to cross the finish line first, under the impression that the interns would be hungry enough to eat her sundae, which had been covered in burnt chocolate and bird vomit. Chris then changes the rules to being the first one to eat their own sundae which she failed to do. She ended up being eliminated that night in a 3-2 vote, but whether she listened to Gwen's request and voted herself off or not is unknown. The Final Wreck-ening Courtney was heard screaming from inside one of the balloons, but she had no dialogue. Trivia * Courtney is the first ever contestant to receive the final safety symbol at an elimination ceremony. ** In addition, she is the first female and first member of the Killer Bass to accomplish this feat. * Courtney is one of three contestants to make it to the merge three or more times, the others being Duncan and Owen. ** However, all three need to return to the competition in some way to achieve this. In her case, Courtney made her debut mid-way in Total Drama Action despite initially not being in the competition after filing a lawsuit against the show. * Out of the original twenty two contestants, Courtney was one of the four campers who were not planned to appear in Camp TV. ** However, Bridgette's old design loosely resembles Courtney due to the fact that the prototype Bridgette has freckles on her face and her eyes look more similar to Courtney's than the relaxed look that the final design of Bridgette has. ** She is the only former Killer Bass contestant to not be planned for Camp TV. * Courtney ranks third in winning individual challenges. She has won five individual challenges, behind Gwen, who has won six (counting her ending), and Heather, who has won seven (counting her ending). * Courtney is one of the few contestants who are known to be able to play an instrument. In her case, it is the violin and guitar. ** The others are Trent, Duncan, Cody, Harold, Alejandro, and Gwen who play the guitar (both Trent and Duncan), keyboard (both Cody and Harold), accordion, and drums respectively. * Courtney has an invested interest in politics and law, shown throughout the course of the series. ** She mentions that she plans to run for office one day in Basic Straining, and planned to study for her LSATs after returning home in Total Drama, Drama, Drama, Drama Island. ** She was running for student council president during her Total Drama Island audition. ** She sues the producers that were responsible for the show in both Total Drama Island and Total Drama Action (failing in her first attempt, but succeeding in her second, culminating with her return). ** As revealed in 2008: A Space Owen, Courtney is on her school debate team. ** As revealed in Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special, Courtney said the she's going to Law School. ** On the official Total Drama World Tour website, it is stated that Courtney's favorite profession is a lawyer. ** As revealed in Before We Die, Courtney wants to be a corporate lawyer ** In addition, according to an interview with Jennifer Pertsch, one of the co-creators of Total Drama Action, Courtney is partially based onReese Witherspoon’s character, Tracey Flick, in the 1999 movie Election. * Courtney has caused the third highest amount of eliminations out of all of the antagonists, being directly or indirectly responsible for eight eliminations. She played a direct or indirect role in eliminating Sadie, Owen (twice), Leshawna, Justin, Lindsay (twice), and Gwen. ** She and Scott are the only antagonists to eliminate someone twice in a season. While she caused both of Owen's eliminations in Total Drama Action, Scott caused both of Dakota's eliminations in Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. * It is revealed in Dial M for Merger that Courtney is lactose-intolerant. ** However, she has been seen in other episodes eating food which often contains lactose, so it's unclear if this is true or if she is just partially lactose-intolerant. It may have been an excuse to not go on the trip to the cheese factory with Lindsay, which she obviously did not want to do. * In Rock n' Rule, it is revealed that Courtney had been in a band called The A-Type Psychotic Crazies. However, they disbanded before their first gig since all five of them wanted to be the lead singer. The band's name is a play on Courtney's stereotype, "The Type-A." * As seen in Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special, Courtney has (or at least had) a heart-shaped tattoo on her arm to match Duncan's identical tattoo. ** This would make her one of four characters known to have a tattoo. The others are Chef Hatchet, Geoff, and Duncan. * Courtney is one of the people in the series to have written a book, titled "Total Triumph for Teens." ** The others are Chef (with his unpublished manifesto), Chris (with his autobiography), and Harold (under his "H-Bomb" persona). * As confirmed by Todd Kauffman, Courtney is Hispanic. Therefore, she and Alejandro are the only two confirmed Hispanic characters on the show. ** However, her Total Drama Island biography lists her as South Asian. * Courtney is the first contestant overall to sing in Total Drama World Tour. ** Courtney started off five songs in Total Drama World Tour, the most of any female. Fittingly, she seemed to enjoy the singing challenges more than most of the contestants did. *** These are Come Fly With Us, Before We Die, What's Not To Love, Boyfriend Kisser, ''and I'm Winning This''. ** Oddly, though, Courtney, along with Lindsay, Izzy, DJ, Tyler, Sierra, and Cody, didn't sing in the episode she's eliminated in Total Drama World Tour. * Courtney is one of two characters to have more than one voice actor, as Emilie-Claire Barlow revealed on an interview with Christian Potenza that, on the first two episodes of the first season, Courtney was voiced by a different actress until they decided to recast her. ** The other is Alejandro, who has been voiced by Marco Grazzini, Keith Oliver, and Alex House. * According to Total Drama Online, Courtney's worst nightmare is Gwen and Duncan kissing and naming themselves "Gwuncan." ** Part of this nightmare eventually becomes true in I See London.... ** The rest of this nightmare comes true starting in The EX-Files. * Courtney, Harold, and Leshawna are the only original contestants to compete on the first three seasons to not make an individual cameo appearance in Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. ** Additionally, she is the only contestant to compete in four seasons, but not make an additional cameo appearance in Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. * Courtney is one of the six female contestants to have more than one boy attracted to her, the others being Heather, Gwen, Bridgette, Anne Maria, and Jasmine. * It is revealed in Heroes vs. Villains that Courtney is allergic to flower pollen. * Courtney switched teams with Duncan in Saving Private Leechball, making her one of only three people to be on five different teams. * Courtney has kissed the most boys on the show, with a total number of four, having kissed Duncan, Scott, Cameron, and Alejandro (off screen). ** She and Trent are the only characters who have kissed two people in one episode. * As revealed in Sundae Muddy Sundae, Courtney worked part-time at an ice-cream shop for three weeks, but got fired for assaulting a bothersome customer while she was on her break. This makes her one of the few contestants known to have had an occupation prior to Total Drama. The others are Bridgette, Gwen, Katie, Noah and Shawn. * Courtney is one of only two people to make it to the final five twice without ever reaching the finale. ** Coincidentally, they were in a relationship. * Courtney is one of five contestants to have her name in an episode title, the others being Owen, Bridgette, Scarlett, and Sky. * Courtney, along with Duncan, Gwen, Heather, and Lindsay are the only five contestants to compete in four seasons. ** Courtney, however, didn't originally qualify for Total Drama Action, but debuted midway to compete. * According to Courtney's Total Drama World Tour contestant biography, her favorite color is green, the "color of success." ** It is also stated that her favorite food is sushi and her favorite movies include "Rules of Arrangement" or any other movie with the word 'rules'." Interactions For more information, see Courtney/Interactions Gallery |-| TDAS= Minicourtney.png Courtneyfull.png Category:Female Players Category:Female Contestants Category:Heroic Hamsters Category:Eliminated Contestants Category:Clip Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Friend of the villain Category:Friend of the hero Category:On & Off Villains Category:Villainous Vultures Category:Teenage Villains Category:Total Drama Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Humans Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Jerks Category:Bullies Category:Reality Show Villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Egotist Category:In Love Category:Master Manipulator Category:Cowards